IE GO Galaxy: 外伝
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Side Stories from my Inazuma Eleven Galaxy- Players from the Other World fanfic. Random funny moments or secret story telling amongst members which were not included in the original story. Gaiden 2, Taiyo's Hope
1. Gaiden 1 Part 1

**Side Episodes from my Inazuma Eleven Galaxy: Players from the Other World fanfic. Some characters are OC's from that fanfic and is suggested you read that before this, but that's up to you.**

**The first and second episodes will be taking place after the match against the Arcania and while the team is still in the Planet Melfelse. Naturally, the members from that planet are still present.**

* * *

**Summary: It's Shindou's Birthday and everyone asks the boy what he wants. Shindou longs to meet Okatsu from the Sengoku Era once again, a request which seems to be impossible to fulfil. WRONG! The group time travels back in time and Shindou reunites with Okatsu.**

Shindou's Birthday Wish Part 1

"Happy Birthday, Shindou(-san/senpai)!" It was the brunette's birthday and the members of Earth Eleven and the Arcania all pulled of a surprise party for him. Not expecting this, Shindou had tears of shock fall from his cheecks.

"Han-nii, why is he crying? Did we hurt his feelings?" Komori asked the second keeper.

Han leaned down and whispered to her, "It's called tears of happiness…"

"Hmm…?"

Tenma handed Shindou a small envelope. Wiping his tears, Shindou opened it, revealing a piece of paper. On it was…

_Happy Birthday, Shindou-senpai. Since we were unable to find or even know what a suitable gift for you is, so this card is a coupon for anything you want. Just tell us, and we'll present you with it._

_Sincerely, Everyone from Earth Eleven and the Arcania._

Shindou chuckled as he read the paper, "You guys, it's okay, I have nothing I want."

"Don't be modest, it's your birthday!" Kusaka smiled, "Just tell us what you want!"

"No really, I don't have anything I want."

"Well, it's a coupon, so keep it and whenever you think of something, just say it." Han said pouring Shindou a glass of juice, "Let's eat and drink all the food we prepared in the meantime.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Half an hour later…

"Hic, fill'er up, Han…" Shindou yelled lazily. He slumped his head on the table and his face was beet red.

"Han… what did you put in that drink?" Tenma asked nervously.

"Nothing." Han sneered, "I just served him some special juice."

"In other words, alcohol…" Tsurugi sighed examining the bottle the juice was in.

Yuushiro tilted his head, "he's… 14…right? You can drink… at that… age… here…"

"Huh? Really?" Manabe fixed his glasses with curiousity. Yuushiro nodded in response.

"Well, that still doen't mean everyone drinks…" Kenji laughed gulping his drink.

"Well, in this state," Han continued, "Takuto will definitely be able to say what he wants. I didn't really want to do this but, it's his fault for refusing our request."

"I bet you were going to get him drunk anyways…" Narukami sighed, which Han ignored.

Han walked up to Shindou and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, Takuto!"

"Mm…?"

"About that coupon we gave you… have you thought of what you want yet?" the sly boy smiled.

"Hic…" Shindou looked like he was thinking but suddenly burst into tears.

"A-re?"

"I want to meet her… I want meet her… Waaaah…" the gamemaker cried out. He covered his face in his arms.

"Meet who?" Narukami asked.

Sniveling, Shindou finally responded, "Okatsu-san…"

Tenma, Tsurugi and Aoi gasped in shock while everyone else had a questioning look on their faces.

"Who's Oka-" Han tried to ask, but was cut off by Tenma and Tsurugi.

"Hahaha, wow, Shindou-senpai must be r-really drunk, making up things…" Tenma laughed. "Right, Tsurugi."

"Um… yeah, right Sorano?"

Aoi looked up at the ceiling so she wouldn't make any eye contact, "yeah… poor Shindou-senpai…"

"…You guys are worse at telling lies than Naoto…" LunA sighed. The Raimon students froze.

"Captain! Tell us, who is this… Okatsu?" Sakura frowned.

"Well…"

"What!?" everyone yelled in surprise.

Kusaka scratched his head in question, "So, you saying you guys travelled way back in time to the Sengoku era?"

"Well, if space travel's possible, I guess time travel might be…" Tetsukado laughed nervously. Manabe yelled at him, telling the ex-boxer that space and time travel was completely different.

"But without Fei or Wonderbot, it's impossible for us to go back…" Tenma sighed.

"Tenma… were you seriously considering actually time traveling for Shindou's birthday?" Aoi giggled but stopped when she realized the captain was actually serious.

Alsius sneered, "If you really insist on going, there is a way."

Minaho perked his ears at this statement, "Time travelling? Really?"

Narukami then seemed to understand what Alsius had in mind, "No. 5, Heiriophant Fubuki Blitz! I think he has the ability to travel time."

Ibuki sneered, "Seriously? A person has this ability?"

"Well, can you do it?" Kenji peered over at the chair where one gray-haired elven boy sat, sipping leisurely at his drink. He wore a pair of ski goggles on top of his head like a hairband.

"Yes, I can…" he started and then sighed turning away, "but No, I won't."

"Knew… it…" Yushiro mumbled grinning slightly.

"Please, Fubuki-san!" Tenma bowed deeply. "It's for Shindou-senpai! He's done so much for the team so far and we want to thank him!"

Fubuki just frowned, "No way, you know how much it hurts? Anyways, without an artifact, it's impossible to travel! So nope."

Tenma thought for a bit. As if he got a solution to the problem, he ran out of the room and returned shortly with an empty old fashioned bento box. "Use this, Fubuki-san!"

Glancing a bit back he asked the Earth Eleven captain what it was.

"The bento box Okatsu-san gave Shindou before leaving the Sengoku Era!" Tenma smiled.

Aoi gasped, "Where did you get that?"

"Shindou's room."

"Huh?"

"The method of obtaining the object aside," Han smiled, "we can go to the Sengo-whatever period now?"

"Sengoku," Tsurugi corrected, "How about it?" Everyone turned to Fubuki.

Fubuki suddenly felt intense peer pressure, "NO, no, no! It hurts you know, really hurts!" His pleas were ignored and he finally gave in, "Fine… bring the artifact over to me…" The eleven boy placed his hand around the bento box. "Okay everyone place a hand on my shoulder or the shoulder of someone who's touching me." Everyone did as instructed.

Inhaling, Fubuki concentrated magic power to one spot and everything went black.

* * *

"W-we really came back here…" Aoi gasped as she saw a familiar view around her. Yes, they have returned to the Sengoku Era.

Shindou had become sober and gaped at the realization of where he was, "It isn't a dream… is it?"

"We're really here, Shindou-san." Tsurugi grinned.

"Fubuki-san, are you alright?" Tenma asked as the boy was breathing heavily, sitting tiredly on the grass. "

After… a little, rest…. I'll be fine…" he huffed.

"Yushiro and I will stay behind with him," Kenji smiled, "Go meet with Okashi or whoever…"

"Okatsu…" Yushiro calmly corrected.

The group took the offer and headed to Okatsu's house. Luckily Shindou remembered where it was. Since it would be quite rude to enter with over 11 people suddenly, Shindou, Tenma, Aoi, Tsurugi and Han went into tofu shop while everyone else went touring themselves, promising on meeting up here again in the evening.

"Irashai ma-" Okatsu stopped and almost dropped the tray of fresh tofu she held at the sight of Shindou. "Ta-Takuto-sama!?"

Shindou nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Long time no see, Okatsu-san…" he mumbled.

"And everyone came too… but how?" She called out to Tasuke and her mother at the great surprise.

"Tenma? It's you isn't it, Tenma!?" Tasuke jumped up happily giving his friend a big high five. "How have you been doing?"

"Great!" Tenma yelled, "We had the chance to come back, so here we are."

"Is everyone else here too?"

"We came with others, but none are people you've met before… a lot of things happened so we aren't with everyone from Raimon right now."

"Who is that…. Uh…" Okatsu started.

"I'm Kurogane Han… Just to clarify you're question, I'm a male." He reached his hand out and shook her hand. _So she's the one Takuto wanted to meet…_ he sneered to himself.

* * *

**Continuing in Second Part...**


	2. Gaiden 1 Part 2

**Summary: Successfully being able to go back to the past, each member decides to have fun at the festival held. Shindou and Okatsu get some time alone. **

Shindou's Birthday Wish Part 2

"I'm so happy, Takuto-sama… I never thought I could meet you again." Okatsu smiled wiping her tears of joy.

"Me neither…" Shindou grinned. Tenma, Tsurugi and Han left along with Tasuke, giving the two some time alone.

Okatsu stood up, "How long are you here this time?"

"Only today…"

The girl looked down at her feet sadly, "ooh…" but she grabbed Shindou's hand, "There's a festival in town today, let's use the time we have to the best!"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Ooh! Looks like they're holding some festival or something today!" Tetsukado exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Narukami smiled happily.

The streets were filled with multiple small stands selling varies products from food to toys and even some game stands were visible.

"Let's play to our heart's content!" the two yelled running off, blending into the crowd.

"Well, let's go too, Sylfe." LunA smiled at the small rabbit-gerbil creature sitting on her shoulder. It wore a black robe covering most of his body.

"Un." It nodded.

"Um… what's that?" Konoha finally asked.

"He's my partner, Sylfe." LunA smiled slightly flicking the creature's head, "He's not good in the sun so he always wears a hood."

"LunA…" the rodent squeaked. He then turned his attention to Konoha. "Nice to meet you, Konoha-chan."

"Yeah…" the little girl smiled.

"Can I tag along too?" Kusaka asked and the four of them headed off as well.

"Liberta-kun," Minaho walked up to the tanned blond, "I want to get to know you more; do you want to talk for a bit."

"Sure?"

"Ah, let me come along too." Manabe called.

"Um, Komori-chan, was it?" Sakura asked the shy girl, "Do you wanna look at those cute accessories over there together?"

Komori played nervously with her hands, but nodded following the gymnastic athlete to the jewelry stand.

The last three, Ibuki, Matatagi and Alsius stood silently. Finally, the white haired keeper spoke up, "So, what are you two going to do?"

"I don't really care," Matatagi sighed, "Don't have any money for this era, so there isn't anything really to do here."

Alsius grinned, "No worries about money," She showed them a small purse filled with coins.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Ibuki frowned.

"Being part of the Arcania has its rewards," Alsius smirked, "Don't worry, I didn't steal it. It's a festival so let's eat everything sold here!"

"You're only going to buy food?" Matatagi sighed.

Ibuki frowned, "I don't mind."

* * *

"Mm… this fried squid it awesome," Alsius chomped on the skewered barbeque squid.

"This takoyaki's pretty good too." Ibuki smiled.

"You guys eat way too much…" Matatagi groaned.

"Hm?" Ibuki noticed something and quickly shoved Alsius and Matatagi into the bushes, hiding himself as well.

"What are you doing!?" Matatagi snapped.

"Sh…! Over there!" Ibuki whispered pointing forward. In that direction, Shindou was walking with a girl they've never seen before.

"Ah, that must be Okatsu, the girl he wanted to meet." Alsius munched on her squid as she spoke.

"Hm… so that's Shindou's type." Matatagi mumbled.

"Let's follow them."

* * *

"Takuto-sama, you're so good!" Okatsu smiled as Shindou scooped up goldfish one by one into a little bowl.

"Thanks."

"…He's way too good…" Ibuki whispered.

"Hey, did you know you can eat goldfish?" Matatagi said randomly.

Ibuki held his mouth in disgust, "What?"

"It's a fish, so I don't see why not." Alsius frowned.

"Do you want one, Okatsu-san?" Shindou asked and the girl chose one to keep, releasing the rest to the shopkeeper's relief.

After thanking the shopkeeper, the two walked off down the street. Slowly the couple's hands weaved through each other's fingers as they walked in sync.

"Th-they're… they held… hands!" Ibuki gasped.

"We're right here… don't need to tell us every detail." Matatagi snapped, "Why are you reacting so much with hand holding?"

"I still don't know why we're stalking them anyways…" Alsius thought.

* * *

"Tasuke, you've gotten better haven't you?" Tenma laughed as he trapped the boy's pass.

"Heh, heh, I've been practicing every day," Tasuke grinned, "Hey, you want to play too?" he yelled at Han who was sitting on underneath the bush away from them.

"Ha, ha, tempting offer, but I decline." The boy smiled.

"Soccer's way more fun playing than just watching…"

"He's just really unpredictable; don't worry too much about him." Tsurugi sighed.

* * *

"We have lots of tofu, so eat up!" Okatsu's mom smiled handing everyone bowls of fresh tofu.

"You can still eat, Alsius?" Matatagi frowned.

"It taste's good, so why not?"

Sakura squealed, "I never thought tofu could taste so delicious!"

"So Liberta-kun, what exactly is the Arcania?" Minaho asked.

Liberta tried to push him away, "Cut it out, enough questions."

"No!" Manabe fixed his glasses, "As a teammate, we must get to know you more."

"Haku! Help me!" Liberta pleaded.

"Naw…"

Han put his elbow on Shindou's shoulder, "So Takuto, how did you're date go?" he grinned.

"D-d-date…?" Shindou stuttered as his face and Okatsu's faces turned bright red.

"Ooh, I like that reaction." Han grinned, "so, going to tell me what happened?"

"No!" Shindou pushed the boy's arm off his shoulder.

"Heh heh…" Alsius laughed softly along with Ibuki and Matatagi.

"We'll have to leave after this…" Narukami said, "You got that, Fubuki?"

The elven boy groaned.

"Aww… we never got to do anything in the end." Kenji sighed chewing his portion of tofu.

"Too… bad…" Yushiro grinned, "I wanted… to try meeting… Oda Nobunaga…"

"Ha, ha… good thing you didn't. You probably would've tried assassinating him…" LunA laughed nervously.

"Thank-you everyone for making this a memorable birthday…" Shindou smiled to himself exchanging glances with Okatsu.

* * *

**What the two did, I leave to your imagination. XD**

**Anyways, next Gaiden will be about Han's experiene when he just arrived at Earth. And perhaps a reason why Amemiya Taiyo was not part of Shinsei Inazuma Japan or Resistance Japan...**

**Coming soon!**


	3. Gaiden 2 Part 1

**Summary: Han arrives on Earth, but not at the Soccer Garden. There he meets Arukumo Gakuen's soccer club. Training along with Amemiya Taiyo, Han notices something is wrong with the team's ace striker. Han's adventure on Earth before meeting up with the rest of the Shinsei Inazuma Japan team.**

* * *

Taiyo's Hope Part 1

Han crossed his arms, frowning at the scenery before him. He was told he would be sent right to Soccer Garden Stadium, where Shinsei Inazuma Japan was, but he was currretly in the middle of nowhere. Mountains and wilderness surrounded the area.

The ship he arrived in had already left, so Han was left with only one other option, to walk aimlessly. Not long after he started, Han found people.

"Hey!" Han yelled, trying to get their attention. Getting closer look, he realized they were soccer training.

"Watch out!" someone warned him, though Han had already noticed the misfired shoot heading for him. Moving his head to the side, the ball was easily avoided.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" an orange haired boy ran up, he was breathing heavily.

"How about you?" Han replied.

"Huh?"

"Taiyo! Did you get the ball back?" A brown haired boy wearing a keeper's uniform called. Walking up to them, "Who is this girl?"

"Ah, Sata-senpai…" Taiyo scratched the back of his head, "I'm… not sure."

"I'm Kurogane Han," he smiled, "For your information, I'm male."

"Huh!? Uh… sorry…" Sata apologized.

"Don't worry," Han laughed, "Everyone says that."

"Um… that aside…" Taiyo coughed, "What are you doing here? Arukumo Gakuen is training up here right now and there shouldn't be anyone else in the area…"

Han avoided answering the question, "Do you know the way to Soccer Garden?"

"Soccer Garden? Sorry, but we're going to be stuck here for three more days. It would take longer to walk to the nearest city." Sata explained.

"Hm…" _I can still sense Nao, so I'm not too far away…_ with no other option available, Han decided to stay with Arakumo Gakuen's soccer club for the time being.

* * *

"Kurogane Han desu. Nice to meet you all." Han smiled introducing himself to the rest of the soccer club. After the short self-intro, Han took his seat around the fire, next to Taiyo.

"So, I was wondering why you were headed to Soccer Garden…" Taiyo asked, "Only the members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan are allowed there now.

"Well, I am actually joining the team."

"Huh?"

"I play soccer." _Well technically just started…_"Position is keeper." Han grinned.

Han noticed the orange haired boy's sad expression, but didn't say anything about it. They quietly started to eat the meal they had prepared.

"Hey Kurogane-san," Sata smiled, "Which school are you from?"

"I'm from Genb- I mean…uh…" _shoot I almost said my school back in Melfelse's name, gotta change the subject, _"Say, Tosamaru."

"Suddenly first name?"

"You're a keeper right? Can you teach me some tricks?"

"Huh? Okay… sure?" Sata replied.

Taiyo glared a bit, _he's hiding something…_ he thought.

* * *

"Haah!" Taiyo kicked the ball at Han, who jumped up catching it.

"Heh, nice one, Taiyo!"

"Th-thanks…" Taiyo huffed.

3 days had passed and the two were practicing together.

"Let's take a little break, huh?" Han suggested noticing how tired the striker was.

"No, I can still play…" Taiyo protested.

Han smiled sadly, "I'm tired, can we please take a short rest?"

"Fine…" Taiyo sighed.

The two sat by the goalpost and drank their share of water. The sky was starting to darken with heavy rain clouds. They hoped it would hold up until their ride home arrived.

"Today's the last day, huh…" Taiyo started.

Han glanced at the striker, "What? Are you sad that I'm going?" he sneered.

Taiyo smiled, "I'm jealous… that you get to be part of the representative team…"

"Hey, Tai-"

Lighting crashed behind them cutting Han off. Following the bold was a heavy rain fall.

"Shoot, we better get some shelter… It's too dangerous to walk around he-"Han stopped when he saw Taiyo suddenly fall over.

"Nggh…" Taiyo held his chest in pain.

"Taiyo!?" Han put the striker's arm over his shoulder, helping him to the shelter from the rain. Laying him down, Han placed a hand on Taiyo's forehead. Taiyo was clenching his teeth and breathing harshly.

"I knew it, you were pushing yourself weren't you. You're in no condition to play soccer."

"No… I'm okay…" he wheezed.

Han frowned, closing his eyes, strange markings appeared on his face and a light glow enveloped his hand on Taiyo's forehead.

"What… are you really?" Taiyo huffed. Slowly his breathing became steady, "The pain…? What did you do?"

"…it's only temporarily…" Han forced a smile, "Taiyo, as soon as we get back, you're going to the hospital, got it?"

"Yeah…" Taiyo sighed.

"In the meantime, get some rest. I'll keep watch." Han said as he created a small fire. The striker finally agreed and went to sleep.

Han leaned up against the wall, "Why, how can you say soccer it fun… if it brings this much pain…" Han wheezed, holding his chest.

* * *

"I don't understand why someone can be so absorbed into soccer, even if it might kill you," Taiyo forced a smile. He was sitting in a hospital bed. "Do you think I can still play soccer?"

"No," Han responded immediately, "With this planet's current medication system, impossible."

Taiyo laughed, "I see…"

"Visiting hours are over, sir." A nurse walked into the room.

Han got up from his chair and placed a hand-sized bag on the table near Taiyo's head. "The rest'll be up to you." He whispered as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Continuing on Part2**


End file.
